


En mi ADN. (Shot)

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandono, Dolor, Drama, M/M, corazon roto, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No siempre las cosas en el amor sale como queremos, porque pedir que la vida nos trate bien porque seamos buenas personas es como pedirle a un león que no te coma por ser vegetariano... Y si no que se lo digan a Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mi ADN. (Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Shot Sterek que escribí tras enfadarme con Derek al leer un fic en wattpad, así que inquirí esta vendetta contra Derek, espero que les guste, kudeen y comenten que les pareció.

Me quedo a dormir en tu casa. Conozco a tú familia y amigos, soy parte de tu manada, el confesor y compinche de tu padre, en las bodas y acontecimientos familiares ya siempre cuentan conmigo. Sé el día y la hora en la que naciste, lo que desayunas y como te gusta el café. Uso tus anchas sudaderas, que a mí me quedan bien justas, para estar por tu casa, y se que, si la telepatía no existe, nosotros tenemos algo muy parecido.

Me lo cuentas todo, al igual que yo a ti. Se quién te ha hecho daño, a quién se lo hiciste tú, tus miedos, tus preocupaciones y tus sueños. Conozco tus virtudes y defectos, tus fortalezas y, sin pedirlo, tus puntos flacos. Se a la perfección lo que ves cuando te miras al espejo, cuántos hijos quieres tener y como se llamarán, lo que piensas cuando te metes en la cama y como eres en ella. Conozco tus pasiones y tus metas en la vida y procuro compartirlas contigo, apoyarte y ayudarte en ellas. Hablamos del pasado, del presente y del futuro, de lo que dijiste que nunca harías y ahora haces gustoso, hablamos, incluso, de lo que no quieres hablar.

Te presto dinero, mi teléfono y todo lo que necesites. Estoy aquí para ti siempre. Lloro la muerte de tus seres queridos como lloré un día la de los míos. Pierdo las horas de sueño que hagan falta para poder ayudarte y estar a tu lado. Te sorprendo con tus dulces favoritos y a veces aparezco en tu casa con la cesta llena para preparar algo loco, ya que tú adoras como cocino. Siempre recuerdo tu cumpleaños, aunque, a veces, tú olvides el mío por tener mil cosas en la cabeza.

Dormimos en la misma cama, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, mientras nuestros labios se llegan a rozar en alguna ocasión. Me llamas “tu esposo” y nos brillan los ojos mientras bebemos vino e imaginamos nuestra vida juntos. Tenemos bromas internas que duran años y canciones claves que nos hacen llorar, reír o gritar juntos.

Los recuerdos nunca son amargos ni ambiguos si estás tú en ellos. Simplemente decido disfrutarlos. Lo hago todo con él, con la ilusión de un niño, hasta que, un día, me doy cuenta de que te amo como nunca podré volver a amar a nadie, me doy cuenta de que no sé cómo puedes ser para mí.

Y de un día para otro te empiezas a alejar y al final te vas... Voy viendo a modo de espectador como conoces al chico equivocado para ti, como un cuadro torcido que no puedes recolocar. Como un pelo en la cara que no llega a quedarse detrás de la oreja. Como una pestaña que se quedó en su pómulo y no puedes soplar.

No es un contrato que yo firmara, ni un acuerdo al que accedí. No es un camino que haya escogido tras descartar otras opciones, por lo que me quedo sin personas a las que culpar más allá de mí. Pero no hay nada de lo que deba culparme, porque está en mi ADN. Estoy condenado a amar y no ser amado, a querer y perder, a darlo todo por alguien y ser abandonado. Soy una persona que no puede ni merece ser feliz.


End file.
